Felicty Wait!
by Layleu
Summary: Random story written purely as the idea would not go away! Oliver and the team move forward from the end of season 2. Story full of Randomness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - noting owned just random play with the characters from arrow

Note: I am unsure of this story, i kind of wrote it on a whim when trying to finish my other 8 stories on this site that i have neglected for ages. trying to write again after a few years break is actually really hard. You lose flow and well everything. I am really sorry if this is terrible or like other stuff out there. I have another four chapters written but will wait and see if this seems worth putting up to post them... feedback welcome constructive and not so constructive is fine. I really dont mind. if you want to rant , rant! The concept for this one is a little outside what i normally do, i love felicity's character in the tv show and wanted to write something for her where she is centerfold. anyways read if you want and thankyou for your time :)

'Felicity wait' Oliver asked

Felicity paused; she had been in the process of gathering her bag and jacket to head home after an extremely long few days. Everything had gone down with Slade so fast , it all felt like a blur, she was tired so so tied and just wanted to go home have a hot shower and go to bed, maybe for weeks, before tackling the major task of rebuilding the city. The last thing she wanted to do right now was rehash the last few days and she had a sinking feeling this was what Oliver wanted to do.

She turned around and faced Oliver trying to hide the weariness she was feeling inside "What is it' she asked

Oliver took a step towards her 'can we talk'

Felicity took a deep breath that somehow turned into a sigh "Right now? Oliver I'm worn out'

Oliver nodded slightly "it won't take long, I just wanted to make sure you are, that we are ok'

Felicity resisted the urge to rub her hand over her very tired eyes, but instead looked Oliver in eye hoping to end this conversation before it got awkward "of course we are, Oliver we all survived it's over, we won'

Oliver nodded again but still didn't seem satisfied "yes and that's great but I meant between me and you, I know I didn't tell you what was happening I know I put you in harm's way, it was actually you that gave me the idea, I just, I'm sorry for putting you in danger'

Felicity smiled softly at him and took a step towards him and laid a hand on his arm "were partners remember, I'm fine Oliver, your fine, it worked that's all that matters' Felicity gave his arm a soft squeeze then turned to leave again "goodnight Oliver' she said and gathered her coat and bag and started for the stairs. It was only when she was halfway up the stairs that she stopped and turned to look at Oliver again something occurred to her that she hadn't considered.

"Are you ok?' she asked catching his attention from the spot he had been intently staring at on the floor.

Oliver raised his head and looked at her a worried expression on his face "I don't want to lose you' he blurted out seeming to surprise himself as much as did her

Felicity felt her stomach flip at the vulnerable look on his face so she made her way down the stairs and walked to Oliver and hugged him "you won't lose me, why would you think that'

Oliver hugged her back and sighed into her hair, he help her close for a moment, then pulled out of the hug so her could see her face. "What I did last night, using you to trick Slade I knew it could have ramifications to the team, to our friendship I know you…. I needed to do it but well… for what it's worth I'm sorry'

Felicity reached up and placed her hand on his face "Oliver its ok, I understand why you did it, I understood then and I understand now, there is nothing to apologise for, if anything I'm proud of you and happy you trust me that much'

Oliver scanned her face for another moment then nodded and stepped away 'thankyou I'm glad you understand'

Felicity wanted to ask why he was so worried. She wanted to find out what was going on in that brain of his, but she didn't, their relationship was based on trust and she knew he would tell her what was really going on when he was ready. She again made her way to the stairs calling out goodnight as she exited their new lair.

Oliver watched her go feeling slightly less anxious than he had before their conversation; he knew she had feelings for him and that she pushed them aside in favour of their working relationship and their friendship. In fact he had counted on the fact that she had feelings for him for the Slade trick to work, he had risked everything he had built with her to beat Slade and had been amazed when it worked, and she had handled it perfectly and seemed unaffected by it afterwards. In a strange way the idea that she was so unaffected scared him more than the idea she was upset with him. He was worried about her, had the experience changed her and if so how much, he needed her as she was , the compass, the light and the one who could see outside the box of darkness he, Diggle and Sara had a tendency to fall into. He watched her leave and turned and got his own things. He would keep an eye on her just to make sure she was ok. He had lost too many people to let her go too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Felicity took 3 days off, she knew it was selfish and probably not the smartest thing she had done but she needed the time to recuperate, the swelling on her head from the Van accident had finally started to go down, the bruising on her face was fading to a lovely purple and yellow colour and she was starting to feel something other than exhausted. She knew Oliver and Diggle had been out and about in the city in her absence trying to help where they could, she wondered if they missed Sara. Felicity couldn't believe she went back with the league but at the same time Felicity respected her choice, as it was her choice. After speaking to Diggle she knew the city was a bit of a physical and emotional mess after the Slade incident. Felicity wasn't sure how she could help but she was starting by trying to track down all the areas of the city that were damaged the most and letting Diggle and Oliver know so they could focus their attentions to those areas. Her idea of 3 days off mainly constituted of working from home on her computer.

Felicity was disrupted from her current search by a light knock on her door. She quickly got up from her chair and wondered over to the door, taking a look through the peephole to see who it was; she was surprised to see Laurel standing at her door with a nervous look on her face.

Felicity sighed and opened her door, she had a feeling this was going to be anything but friendly chat.

"Hi Laurel' she said as she opened her door, hoping she sounded more enthusiastic than she felt. It wasn't that she didn't like Laurel, she did, it was just she had barely exchanged more than a few words with her and Laurel had been barely civil to her in the past.

Laurel smiled at her, but Felicity noticed it didn't reach her eyes. Laurel walked into the Felicity's apartment and made her way over to the couch and sat down, Felicity noticed her whole manner screamed tension. Curious Felicity followed her wondering what this could all be about.

Laurel waited till Felicity was seated in the armchair opposite her then started 'you are probably wondering why I am here?' She asked

Felicity nodded "I will admit I'm a little surprised'

Laurel nodded "I need your advice and help' as she looked at Felicity with a lost look on her face "You see I can't forget about the other night and Slade and Oliver, the fact he's the arrow, the idea that you knew, I really want a drink but don't worry I won't, and I really need to talk to someone about it all. I can't talk to my dad as he doesn't want to know who the Arrow is and he is in hospital recovering, I can't talk to Oliver cause well baggage, and you are the only other person besides Sara I know who knows and I'm sorry I should go' Laurel got up from the lounge and started for the door' you must think I'm crazy coming here like this when you barely know me, I'm sorry' she said as she headed to the door.

Felicity didn't even think before she reacted "laurel wait'

Laurel stopped in her tracks

Felicity moved towards her so that she was in her line of sight "come sit down, would you like a coffee?'

Laurel scanned her face for a moment or two before a massive look of relief came over her face "Thankyou, yes I would love one' and she moved back to the couch and sat down much less tense than before.

Felicity gave her time to think as she made the coffee and then headed back out and placed one in front of Laurel. Laurel thanked her with a thankful smile and took a big gulp of the warm liquid to calm her nerves.

Felicity sat down in the arm chair and waited

Laurel looked back up at her and smiled nervously "I'm so sorry to do this to you, but I felt like I was going stir crazy thinking myself into a state of confusion. I looked your address up in the police records. How bad is that? It's just you were the only one I knew who would understand'

Felicity nodded and smiled at her encouragingly "What can I do for you' she said hoping she didn't sound as weird as she felt

Laurel gave her a long assessing look 'How do you deal with it' she asked

"What do you mean' Felicity asked

Laurel sighed and took another sip of coffee "the secret, the dreams, the fact that it's Oliver, I mean he's the Arrow. The more I think about it the more I wonder if I dreamt the whole thing'

Felicity thought about what to say "I think it was easier for me as I only knew Oliver after he got back from the Island and to be honest I only really knew him in regards to Arrow stuff first anyway, I don't need to reconcile him with another version of himself as well, I only know him as he is now. In regards to the secret and it's never been an issue as it's my secret too, I'm in now as deep as he is, I would rather not go to jail so yeah! The dreams, I don't know sometimes I have them sometimes I don't, you just need to find peace with what happens and be glad you're ok'

'When did he tell you, about the Arrow' Laurel asked

'I think about 3 months After he started' Felicity answered "but he included me before that when he needed something computer related or some hacking done, by the time he showed up shot in my car I was starting to put it all together'

"Wait what' laurel said surprised "he came to you shot? That is how he told you about his secret identity'

Felicity nodded "yeap, I drove him to the lair and diggle was there waiting for him'

Laurel looked thoughtful for a while and finished her coffee; she then looked to Felicity with a much more relaxed softer expression on her face "he must trust you, like really trust you' she said slightly wistfully

Felicity still wasn't sure what laurel wanted from her, but she didn't see the harm in letting her get something's off her chest especially if it kept her from drinking "I like to think so, I think it was a leap of faith, sheer necessity and also I think he needed me you know'

Laurel nodded 'I'm glad he had you, someone he could trust, confide in'

Felicity smiled genuinely for the first time since Laurel had entered her apartment "thankyou, I think he has helped me as much as I have helped him though, and we can't forget diggle he is the best'

Laurel looked at the fond expression that came across Felicity's face when she spoke of Oliver and Diggle and an uncomfortable feeling came over her "Did you and Oliver ever… '

Felicity thought about how to answer she was torn, on one hand she knew that Laurel was fishing and the woman as obviously still in love with Oliver and wanted to know if anything had happened between her and Oliver. However on the other hand Felicity didn't want to give Laurel her and Oliver's whole history, not that she had anything to hide.

"No we are partners and friends' she answered honestly

Laurel looked relieved "I just , with Slade when he said the woman Oliver loves the most, he grabbed you and me and not Sara I was confused why it wasn't me and Sara'

Felicity sighed heavily, this was the type of conversation she had been trying to avoid for the last 3 days, she didn't want to over analyse what had happened with Oliver and Slade, she didn't want to think about the meaning of why Oliver chose her to use in the ruse and she didn't want to think about the look on his face when he said "I love you' or how she felt for a micro second before he put the cure in her hand.

'Laurel, I don't know all the answers here, all I know is that Oliver had a plan and it worked, be happy that you are alive, that Oliver and Sara are alive and that we all got out of it relatively unscathed, what is done is done I for one and glad that its over' she said with a slight edge to her voice, she knew Laurel didn't mean anything by it, but Felicity couldn't help but feel slightly insecure near this woman.

Laurel seemed to accept her words as she didn't question Felicity on the subject any further "what do I do now?' she asked sounding lost

Felicity didn't understand "what do you mean'

Laurel sighed "I mean I know now, I am one of you now I am in your secret club, what do I do? How can I help' she asked sounding keen

Felicity felt a feeling of dread seep into her body "you want to join us' she asked dreading the answer

Laurel nodded "of course that's the next step right, on finding out Oliver's the Arrow'

"I think that is something you should discuss with Oliver' Felicity said tentatively, she dreaded the thought of Laurel as a part of the team in the day to day activities, that would change everything.

Laurel smirked 'you said yourself you and Oliver are partners, don't you get a say in what happens and who joins'

Felicity felt anger creep up inside her, so here it was, Laurel wanted in and she figured she could get it via Felicity. "I'm sorry Laurel, I'm not sure what you expect from me here, but I am not going to say anything about that until I can discuss it with Oliver, What would you want to do exactly?'

"Take over Sara's place of course' she said with determination

Felicity was a little shocked "I don't know what you know about Sara's role but I don't think it's what you think it was'

Laurel seemed to have all the answers she needed as she stood up "I think I know what Sara did for the team and for Oliver and I plan to pick up where she left off'

Felicity stood up as well "I'm sorry Laurel, but that's not up to you'

Laurel smiled at her and then headed to the door "thankyou Felicity this has been helpful, I know what I need to do now' as she headed to the door and saw herself out of the apartment.

Felicity watched her go, then sank back down into her chair things were about to get very strange on team arrow and she wasn't sure she was going to enjoy the changes at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Felicity woke up on the fourth morning and headed to the new lair, she didn't have a job at the moment but she had been given a surprising offer the day before, she wanted to discuss it with Diggle before making any decisions. She parked a few blocks from their new Lair and walked the rest of the way, wanting to enjoy the fresh air and also wanting to delay the inevitable a little, she was dreading that she would find Laurel down there training with Oliver.

Felicity headed down the stairs of their new building and noticed diggle sitting at a computer typing away, he turned as he heard her coming and greeted her with a warm smile "felicity' he said with warmth and opened his arms which she happily walked into and gave him a big hug 'It's good to see you' he said as he hugged her back

"What have I missed?' she asked

Diggle shrugged not much, we have just been patrolling based on the info you gave us and trying to help out where we can'

"Nice, have there been any visitors here at all' she asked tentatively

Diggle looked puzzled "Besides, Oliver myself and Roy no why?'

Felicity found herself a chair and sank into it with a sigh "I had a visit from laurel, she had a bunch of questions about Me and Oliver and the team, but mostly she seemed keen to join in Sara's place'

Diggle frowned "Oliver wouldn't like that'

"Oliver aside for a moment, I don't think she has any idea what it entails, I think she just wants to be a part of the team and she sees that as her way in' felicity paused before she said the next bit "I also think she wants to be closer to Oliver, like close closer'

Understanding came over diggle features "and you don't want that to happen?'

Felicity shook her head "no do you, we both know when it comes to laurel Oliver doesn't have his best head screwed on, she will impact his decisions, the mission and his actions and in return us'

Diggle sat down opposite her "is that all you're worried about?'

Felicity groaned "not you too, really, sure I had a crush on Oliver in the beginning but it's gone, we are partners now friends, I don't want to lose what we have ... the team'

'Felicity if Oliver wants her on the team there isn't much we can do about it'

"Yes there is, protest' she started pacing "I don't dislike laurel, but, I don't trust her either'

"I agree with you' diggle replied "and if it makes you feel any better I don't think Oliver is about to let that happen'

Felicity sighed and sat down again 'I know, let's hope the right brain is working when she comes to him with the request'

Diggle chuckled at her comment and then turned to where Oliver and Roy were training, he regarded them a moment then glanced back at Felicity "You know things are going to change soon Laurel or no Laurel' he asked her wondering if she had really considered what would come for the next with Oliver's new found determination to save his city.

Felicity just nodded then turned to her computers, Diggle didn't miss the occasional glance she would throw Oliver's way with a contemplative look on her face. No things definitely were not the same, something had shifted between Felicity and Oliver, he wasn't sure what had happened exactly between them but Oliver seemed anxious in how Felicity was doing since slade and Felicity seemed keen to get on with things as if the whole thing never happened. Diggle sighed and made a point to himself to keep an eye on the Felicity, she was tough and strong, but also very vulnerable and optimistic, and he wanted to make sure she kept that optimism as long as he could.

Oliver finished training with Roy and sent the boy home then made his way slowly over to felicity and stood beside her chair, he had noticed her enter the lair but has been so focused on training Roy that he hadn't had a chance to really greet her yet.

"Your turn' he said beside her and chuckled when she jumped in her seat in surprise at him being so close and unnoticed

Felicity cursed under her breath then turned and looked up at Oliver "my turn for what?' she asked trying to play innocent, she had a pretty good idea what he meant.

Oliver smiled at her and held out his hand "your turn to train'

Felicity tried to look more enthusiastic than she felt "with you? But diggle trains me, and your shirtless, I mean you're always shirt less but... Well not always….. Dammit'

Oliver extended his hand further and "well I am taking over from now, Diggle has enough on his plate at the moment and I don't have much right now so, let's train'

Felicity continued to stall "but why now'

Oliver's hand dropped to his side and his smile faltered "because you need to know how to defend yourself'

Felicity frowned "But I do know how I have several times '

Frustration started to build up inside Oliver, he had dreams of Felicity in danger since the slade incident and the only way he could calm the anxiety he felt over the situation was to train her. There was a nagging guilt building in the back of his mind how often he had put her in the line of danger without really preparing her for the situation.

Oliver pushed the frustration and anxiety aside and reached his hand out to her again "not good enough, we are taking that a step further, so come on'

Felicity still hesitated "what if I don't want to'

Oliver sighed "this isn't optional'

'Oliver come on, Roy or diggle can train me 'she tried again to deter him from this chain of thought

Oliver shook his head and grabbed her wrist and gently pulled it "stop procrastinating and come on'

Felicity let herself be pulled out of her chair and towards the training mats, pulled her into the middle of the mats then dropped her hand and turned to face her. She felt self-conscious and kind of silly standing there, the truth was she had not really trained with Diggle since Sara had joined the team and Oliver and Sara had dated. The main reason being she felt clumsily and awkward next to Sara the other was she didn't know what they had actually done on these mats.

Oliver watched as the thoughts processed across her face, then smiled when she looked back up at him looking slightly embarrassed and slightly pink in the face.

"What do you want me to do' she asked

"Show me what diggle has taught you and we can go from there'

'You know what diggle has taught me you were there for most of it' she said still trying to avoid this whole situation

Oliver tried to smile encouragingly "attack me and we can go from there'

'Oliver this is ridiculous, I mean when am I ever going….hmmmpf' Felicity never got to finish her sentence as she felt herself falling to the ground with a heavy weight on top of her with his hands around her throat before she even noticed him move.

She looked up at him and had to stop herself from saying something as she knew the first thing that came out of her mouth was not going to be appropriate. Oliver gave her a serious look

'This is why I want to do this, you need to be more aware, fine tune your instincts, give you something to work with if you ever get into a situation that calls for you to defend yourself' he said while still lying on top of her "do you understand' he asked

Felicity felt herself flash back to the last tome he uttered those words to her in the mansion, she suddenly felt angry and caught Oliver by surprise when she used one of the moves Diggle had taught her and released his choice hold and flipped him off her then jumped back onto her feet and whirled around to face him.

"Fine you want to fight lets fight' she said with an edge to her voice and before he could gage the reason for the sudden change in their demeanour she launched herself at him. She used everything diggle had taught her as well as the few tricks Sara had shown her when they had been alone in the lair. She knew she had no chance in actually hitting Oliver but something inside her needed to let this all out and get this anger out of her system. She didn't even know why she was so angry

Oliver let her come at him and just defended, as soon as she came at him his intentions shifted from a self-defence lesson to letting her just burn through the anger she was feeling, he had to admit he was equally surprised and impressed with how much she had learned from Diggle . He noted the things thought she could improve upon but kept them to himself for now. After a few minutes she started to run out of energy and he started to look for a window to end the fight, she threw a straight punch to his jaw followed by an uppercut to his chin, he caught the uppercut and stepped to the side and caught her arm into a lock she started to struggle to get out of it but he held firm.

"Stop struggling you will hurt yourself, if you stop squirming I will show you how to get out of the hold. Felicity took a deep breath and nodded

Oliver relaxed his hold a little then explained how she could move into his hold then twist out with minimal damage. They practiced it a few times till he was happy with her actions and then he let her go. 'Not bad, your quick and stronger than I thought, that will do for today'

Felicity nodded then moved towards her computers' Felicity wait'

She paused and turned around

Oliver looked at her trying to read her mood now that she seemed to burnt off her anger "is there anything you want to talk about'

Felicity sighed "not really, I just….never mind' she turned to go again

Oliver took a step towards her "you can talk to me …after everything you can talk to me you know'

Felicity felt defeated all the tiredness from the last week seemed to wash back over again; she turned and faced Oliver with unshed tears starting to build in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Oliver, I didn't mean to get angry I just… for a second, split second no matter how unthinkable it was I thought it was real, and even though I know you can't or don't want to or whatever the reason, and I know that you did what you needed to do at the time and don't get me wrong I am fine with it , I just the fear of rejection it just , I guess I had some stuff to get out, I'm sorry' she couldn't look him in the face so she turned and went back to her desk, she didn't realise Oliver followed her close behind and sat beside her when she reached her chair. She felt him turn towards her and take her hands in his.

'Felicity look at me' he said in a soft voice, she felt herself shiver at the contact as well as the sweat was starting to dry on her skin and there was a mild breeze coming through the lair, she looked up at him slowly and saw concern covering his face. Once he knew he had her attention he continued.

"I need you, I need you for Arrow stuff, for work stuff but most of all I need you in my life for Oliver Queen, I don't know what to do sometimes , and when I don't you are one of the only two people I trust to tell me the truth, the other person is Diggle. We us three we started in this together and we are still in this together, if you need to get something off your chest no matter what it is , you can come to me. Please don't push me away, not now not after everything'

Felicity started to feel guilty "I wasn't trying to push you away I'm sorry'

Oliver smiled a real smile at her "I know you weren't, not intentionally, now tell me what is bothering you really'

Felicity knew she shouldn't bring this up, but she just wanted reassurance, no she needed reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere regardless of what happened between them "that night when slade took me and laurel and you used me as bait, why didn't you use laurel, why did you pick me, she would have been the more obvious choice'

Oliver looked surprised at her question "it didn't really occur to me to use Laurel in that situation'

Felicity felt her stomach sink "oh ok'

It suddenly occurred to Oliver that he was going to need to do better at explaining after seeing the crestfallen look on felicity's face. "Felicity, I picked you for multiple reasons but the main one being that I could trust you to get pick up my meaning and deliver the serum to slade without asking questions, you weren't the obvious choice you were the only choice in my mind. I just knew you could do it, laurel she is fragile, she asks questions and to be honest she doesn't have the experience in those situations you have, you have good instincts you can read me, you knew exactly when to attack, it just wasn't a question in my mind I trust you'

Felicity smiled at him relaxing for the first time in days "thankyou' she said and without hesitation reached out and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He took a moment to respond clearly surprised by her actions, but soon enough he found himself hugging her back. He was grateful the distance between them seemed to have been closed and she seemed to be at ease with him again. Felicity pulled back from the hug and smiled at him looking happy and relaxed again. Oliver noted how close they were and felt his breath hitch, he hadn't really been this close to her like this before, with his arms around her and inhaling her scent, she was mere inches from him smiling at him with such joy and hope in her face he couldn't quite grasp the feeling seeing her like that sent though him it wasn't a feeling he recognised but it felt warm and safe. He leaned towards her and was about to kiss her on the cheek in thanks , however weather she turned her head or he just plain missed he didn't know but then next thing his lips seemed to have reached hers.

They both froze!

Lips joined but closed, neither of them moved for a second or two, not really sure what to do next. Felicity felt her heart pumping in her throat a hundred miles an hour, she didn't know if it was an accident or intentional so therefore she was too scared to act, not wanting to hope and misinterpret, but not wanting to reject a him if he did mean it. Oliver on the other hand was shocked in a different way, the lip to lip contact stirred something in him he wasn't sure he had felt before, he couldn't figure it out. After a minute he moved back and ran his tongue over his lips in reaction to feeling dry not realising that he was still close enough to Felicity that his tongue brushed her mouth, it seemed to be all the action she needed as the next thing he knew she was kissing him full on the mouth. Without needing to think he kissed her back and pulled her forward. Felicity stood up and took him with her in an effort to get closer to him, he pulled her forward so she was right up next to him and deepened the kiss. Then her hands started roaming and he knew if he let this go much further there would be no turning back. He pulled out of the kiss and looked at her flushed face and slightly swollen lips, and for the first time in his life he recognised the feeling her was having towards her. He wanted her, but more than that the amount of affection he had for his friend and partner stunned him a little. Felicity moved in to kiss him again but he paused

'Felicity wait, we should slow down, we cant.. .'

She stopped him by kissing him again, he tried to stop her again but she just kept kissing him every time he tried to speak (no that he was complaining) , when she came up for air he grabbed her forearms gently and held her back 'We can't do this'

Felicity paused for a second "I don't care'

'Felicity' he said softly "I don't want to ruin what…'

She cut him off again 'I don't care 'she took a breath then looked back up at him with a surprised confidence "I don't care about the reasons, or the excuses or the future, this doesn't have to mean anything more than what it is, tomorrow we can go back to normal. But you want this, I want this and we could both die tomorrow'

'Felicity 'he said slightly struggling with his decision "nothing has changed '

Felicity smiled up him "I know, and I don't want it to, I'm not ready for it to either, but we have this moment Oliver, and it may be the only moment you and I ever get where we are in the same place at the same time let's make the most of it and not worry about tomorrow, I promise this won't change a thing… that's if you want to'

Oliver nodded and reached down and gently kissed her before picking her up and taking her to the bedroom in the back of the lair. He closed and locked the door behind them, hoping she was right before becoming completely absorbed in her.


End file.
